New Age
by Yuki Niwa
Summary: AU. See how Kyoko becomes a new person. How she begins to live her life and enjoy it. How she finds friends, romance and herself.
1. Chapter 1

I could not believe how stupid i have been. Of course he didn't love me. He never did. He even told me so and he showed me that i was just a solution for his problems. Now you will ask who i am and who i'm speaking about. I am Kyoko Fuwa and 19 years old. I'm speaking about Shotaro Fuwa, or better known as Sho Fuwa, the singer. Now your next question is if we are related. The answer to that is that i am his wife. Yeah his wife but he only married me because it was the only way his parents would have let him go to Tokyo and become a singer. Now you ask why i would marry him knowing that. It's simple really; i loved him and i thought that he would love me too eventually and i wanted to help him achieve his dreams. He was the only one that didn't leave me, till now. My mom left me at the Fuwa's. She never wanted me. I was a burden to her and my father was never there. I was never good enough for her. I tried my very best in school but i would always be too tired to really concentrate on my tests because I stayed up till I couldn't stay awake anymore. So i never got full marks. I was still one of the best in class but it was never enough for her. That is why i clung to Sho he never left and he was the only friend i had. His parents raised me to become his wife and to help him with the ryokan, that his parents owned.

One day he told his parents his plans about going to Toyko and to become a singer. The Fuwa's of course didn't approve but eventually they came to an agreement. He and I would marry before he went to Tokyo and he had one year to prove that he could become a singer. They would provide us an apartment and we still had to go to high school and finish it regardless of him being a singer. We still had to provide for the living expenses like food, clothes and other things. We would keep the marriage a secret because if someone knew that he was married he wouldn't have a good chance at becoming a singer. I mean who would be his fan if they knew that he was already married and of the market. If he failed to get a contract from a company in one year we would have to go back and he would take over the ryokan without complain.

I know what you think, why would i accept this. Why would i let them decide about my life and why would i still marry someone if i already knew that he was marrying me because he wanted to be a singer and not out of love. It just shows how desperate i was for some affection even if it meant to marry someone who just needed me to achieve his goals. Still someone needed ME. So i didn't refuse.

Now back to the present its been three years and he is number one of the charts with his single and his album. He managed to get a contract from Akatoki agency within the first year and we didn't need to go back to Kyoto and the ryokan. Last year we graduated from school but we didn't went to the same school because of his fame. His agency got him a place in a high school just for celebrities. I graduated one year before Sho because i skipped one year. I figured out that some rest from learning helped to let the information settle in and that i wouldn't be too exhausted for my tests, so i could concentrate. That's why i skipped one year because i was quickly the best in my class and i studied ahead and could skip one year.

I was always good at cooking and i liked it enough to go to a cooking school for the next year. I already could do the _katsura-muki __knife cutting technic_, where you turn a large daikon radish round and round while cutting off the peel really thin.

After the cooking school i quickly got a job in a very well known restaurant with one of Japan's best chefs. I loved my job and i got a good pay.

Sho was constantly on top of the charts and there were many speculations of his love life and many photos of him with different women. He always told me that it was because he needed to hold up the facade of him being single but since last year he stopped explaining. There were more photos and more women.

Today i walked in on him and some girl going at it. In our apartment and in our bed. I walked away and he didn't even chase after me. Some time later i came home and he was sitting on the couch and seeing some TV show. He looked up and didn't even look guilty. I had thought about everything and i realized that he never really loved me. I had known it but i had just ignored it for the last three years. I also realized that i didn't really love him. He was just the first one who showed some affection towards me and i thought i felt love for him but i just felt gratitude. Maybe. Its not like i don't feel anything about his betrayal but i can't really hate him. I just don't care about him anymore. I told him that i wanted a divorce and he wasn't against it. However he wanted to know if i would go to the press about it. I didn't want to. I'm not that kind of a woman. I didn't want his money i got enough from my job and i also didn't want people to know that we were married. I just wanted some time to find a new apartment for me and he agreed to let me stay a while. It was his apartment the agency gave it to him.

Our marriage never feel like a real one. He wasn't there most of the time and we didn't even sleep together because he said that we should wait till we could tell the world that we were married. He also didn't want kids and i didn't argue. I wasn't ready yet to sleep with a man even if we were married. The kiss on our wedding was also our only kiss. So our marriage was more like living in a community. His agency knew about our marriage and they approved of the idea of hiding it. I didn't really know anyone from his agency or his life in general and he didn't know anything about mine. So it didn't really bother me that he cheated on me. It still stung a little but i knew for a while that i didn't love him.

The next week i moved into my new apartment. It wasn't as big as Sho's but i didn't need much space. I didn't want anything from Sho and the divorce was over in no time. Nobody knew about our marriage anyway except his parents so everything was as if nothing had happened at all. I had some friends at work but not really someone i could confide in.

As i stood in my new apartment i decided that i would make a new life for me. I wanted to change so i went to the hair dresser and got a new hair style. I never thought about my looks so i never went to the hair dresser. I always cut them myself.

The hairdresser cut my hair into a bob style length with feathery layers to add length to achieve texture and height. The hairstyle allows me to add volume, thickness, and height to my hair said the hairdresser. I also changed my hair color from black to burgundy red. Next i went shopping for new clothes. I always wore practical things and i wasn't interested in fashion but i thought i would like to change that. The shop attendant helped me find some things that would suit my new style better. I got some skinny jeans, skirts, cute tops, blazers, dresses and sexy underwear. I also bought new shoes and high heels. I wanted to have some fun and i was still a woman and i wanted a man. I was a 19 years old woman and i never had really kissed someone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Skip Beat

I woke up the next morning and went to shower and got dressed in my new clothes and underwear. I decided on a matching pair of white lace underwear and a tight, sleeveless, white blouse with a round neckline, it was summer and hot. It ended just under my belly button. I wore dark skinny jeans and some converse. I applied some make up that i purchased the day before. Just some mascara and lipgloss.

I went out and some men were starring after me. It gave me some confidence that i didn't look too bad and i liked my new style. It was like i finally was on my way to finding myself.

I arrived at the restaurant that i worked at and saw Yuki, one of my co-workers.

„Hello, Yuki! How are you today?"

He looked at me and blushed. Then he must have realized that i had spoken to him because he asked a little stunned „Hello? Do I know you?". I looked a little confused at him then „Of course you know me. We work together. It's me, Kyoko."

Now he looked stunned his mouth was hanging open and he opened and closed it trying to say something but he failed. Ryo, another co-worker saw us standing there and came over. „Hey Yuki why don't you introduce me to this lovely lady here?" he winked at me as he said this then he looked at Yuki and saw his bewildered face and asked „Hey you okay?"

I hadn't spoken yet and turned to Ryo „Hey Ryo you don't recognize me as well?"

He looked at me and shook his head no. I sighed.

„It's me Kyoko."

Now he looked like Yuki. Eventually they recovered from their shock and complimented me on my new style. It went like this with all of my co-workers but soon we were busy cooking and my new looks were forgotten.

The week was uneventful and it was saturday in a flash. Work had ended for the day and we were closing. Some of my co-workers wanted to go to a famous nightclub and they invited me and i accepted. I wanted to go partying because i never went before. I just wanted to go home and change my outfit. I quickly showered and dressed in a matching midnight blue bra and thong, a pink dress with spaghetti straps, and embroidered flowers all over it. The seam was yellow and ended mid tight and had a slit along the right side. Above i wore a little yellow jacket. My makeup consisted of a little lipgloss, mascara and smokey eyes. My hair was backcombed. I slipped into my dark blue pumps and went to the club.

One hour later i arrived at the nightclub by car, I had gotten a drivers license before, and saw my co-workers in the line and went to them. They looked me over and whistled. I blushed because i wasn't familiar with being praised for my looks. „You look good Kyoko." said Ryo and the others also commented on my looks. The doorman saw me and winked us through the door and into the club.

„Wow Kyoko thanks to you he let us in without waiting. You should always come with us so we don't have to wait in line anymore." Yuki smiled at me and the others smiled too. We were five in total Yuki, Ryo, Ai, Sara and me. We went to the bar and ordered some shots and beer. I took one shot and a beer. I didn't want more shots for a while because i didn't usually drink. We sat a while and spoke a little till a guy came up to me and asked me for a dance. The girls smirked at me and the guys looked a little angry. The guy who asked me looked good. He was a little bit taller than me, had kind brown eyes and brown disheveled hair. I just grabbed his arm and went to the dance floor. The music was good and i let it take over my body and started to sway to the beat. A little while later he layed his hands on my hips and pulled me a little closer. I liked the feeling of his hands on my hips and he smelled very good like musk and sweat. A real man. Eventually we went back to the bar. I couldn't see any of my co-workers but it didn't really matter. I turned back to face him and he smiled down at me. He had ordered us some beer and i took mine gratefully. I was thirsty.

„So, i'm Kyoko and you are?" „I'm Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

The night went on and we talked about everything and nothing. I really enjoyed talking with Hikaru. It was nearing 2 am and i was getting tired. Hikaru saw that i was getting tired and offered me to share a taxi with him. I accepted the offer and we went outside to wait for the taxi. It came some time later and we climbed in. I told the driver my address and a little while later he pulled into my street. I was starting to get out but Hikaru grabbed my arm stilling my movement. I looked at him confused and he smiled sheepishly at me.

„I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out an a date with me sometime?"

He looked so cute asking me out and i kissed him on the cheek and asked for his mobile phone. After i gave him his phone back with my number i kissed him again on the other cheek and whispered „Call me." in his ear and i got out and into my apartment.

I went to bed with thoughts about Hikaru and a small smile on my lips.

A/N: So this is the second Chapter of my first story and I appreciate it if you would leave me some reviews and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Skip Beat

Sunday was uneventful. I woke up at 11 am and went out for a run. When i had time i would always go out and run a little. When i came home i saw that someone had called. I hoped it was Hikaru and indeed he had called around 12. I called back and waited for him to pick up. After the second ring he picked up.

„Hello?"

„Hey Hikaru i just saw that you called. How are you?"

„Kyoko! I'm fine actually my day got considerably better since you called." He sounded really excited that i called and i blushed a little.

„I called to ask about our date. How about friday. I will get you around 3 pm?"

„Yeah sounds good. See you then."

„Till friday, beautiful"

I couldn't wait till it was friday. Just thinking about the date made me smile. Life looked good after all. I spent the day going to my favorite place, the dojo of the Kumos. A little over a year ago i started to learn some material arts to better defend myself if need be, after all I live in a big city all alone, and found this dojo. The Kumos are really nice people and i loved them dearly. Hila the wife of Mr. Kumo taught oriental dance, also known as belly dance and i was so fascinated by it that i decided to try it. At first it was really hard because you need to be really flexible and you had to have control over your whole body. However it also helped with my material arts training and after a while i was becoming better. It also gave me an hourglass shaped figure. By now i was nearly as good as the Kumos in both dancing and fighting but i still went to them when i had time like today. The dancing also helped me to move more graceful and like a woman. Hila also showed me how to apply make-up.

It was almost friday and i couldn't wait. Friday morning i stood up had breakfast and took my morning shower and i also shaved my legs.

After that i dressed in some black lace underwear and a white green dress which ended just above my knees and had buttons in the middle which ended just mid tight. It was a neck holder dress so you could see the straps of my bra. At last i put on some make up and looking in the mirror i thought i looked good. The time said 2.30 and i sat down on the couch and read some book. At 2.55 my doorbell rang and i took my white sunhat, my bag and slipped on white sandals and opened the door to find Hikaru smiling down at me. He was wearing some faded jeans and a green hoddie. Smiling back i gave him a kiss on the cheek. „You are beautiful, Kyoko. Here this is for you." he gave me a little present and i quickly opened it to find a little angel figure in it. It was beautiful and i thanked him sincerely before putting the figure in my bag.

We strode out of my apartment and he led me to his car and we drove of. The date was absolutely perfect and i enjoyed it immensely. We went to the zoo and then had dinner it was great. It was nearing 10 o'clock and he drove me home. I invited him in for some tea and we sat a while on my couch just speaking and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and after a while it became really heated. His tongue traced my lover lip and i opened my mouth before his tongue slid into my mouth. We explored each others mouths and caressed each others tongues. Our tongues battled for dominance. While we kissed he put his hands on my hips and pressed me against him till i straddled him on the couch. His hands were caressing my sides. Eventually we broke the kiss for some much needed air. We panted and looked at each other with lust-filled eyes but this was our first date so i quickly kissed him on the lips and told him that it was late and he should go. He understood and i got of him and we went to the door. Before he went out the door he grabbed me and kissed me passionately before releasing me and wishing me a good night. Even after he was gone i stood there with a silly grin on my lips. After standing there for some time i went to bed still smiling.

The next weeks went by and Hikaru and i were becoming closer and closer. Our physical relationship was great i still remember our first time also my first time having sex. It was really sweet. He was really sweet and after i told him i was still a virgin he was extra careful.

_Flashback_

We were at his apartment, which he shared with his two brothers. They are in a band together and worked at a variety show as hosts and were well known. Anyway we came back from our date and his brothers weren't home and we went strait to his bedroom. He slowly laid me on his bed while his lips and tongue played with mine. His hands were all over me and he pressed me against his warm body letting me feel his arousal which sent shivers down my spine. Slowly he began to caressed my breasts through the fabric of my dress and i moaned against his lips which made him groan in return. After a while he slid down the top of my dress and unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. He could see my breasts in full view and he looked hungrily at them before bending down and taking the right breast in his mouth while his hand pinched and scratched the other. I moaned to his caresses and arched my back to give him more access to my breasts. He would whisper my name from time to time like i would between my moans. He came back up and kissed me all over my face also licking my mouth sometimes while his hands played with my breasts.

After we were both naked his hand slowly traveled south till he cupped my womanhood with his hand playing with my clit. I moaned loudly at the contact. Slowly he slid down my body kissing and licking along the way. Once he was positioned in front of my womanhood he began to lick my clit with his tongue and sucking on it while he pushed first one finger then two in and out of my entrance. „Mmm... OMG more. Hikaru please" were the only things i could say. My hand had made its way in his hair. After a while i began to feel my release coming. I came in his mouth and then he came back up and kissed me so that i could taste myself on his lips. He positioned his member at my entrance and slowly slid in. At first it hurt but after a while i only felt pleasure he pumped in and out of me each time harder and faster than the previous. It didn't take long for me to cum again and he came with me. We lay there panting and after a while we both fell into a blissful slumber.

Flashback end

A/N: so my first lemon scene how was it? Please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Skip Beat

Chapter 4

Hikaru and I have been together for half a year now and it was still fantastic being with him but I don't think that it is going to last much longer. I like him really but it's just that, I just like him. No more no less. He was my first and i don't regret anything but he is just not the one I want to be with forever. I was on good terms with his brothers and i had met some of his friends. We spend much time together and our physical relationship was great. I was really curious and we experimented with many things in and outside of our bed. I loved it when he pounded me from behind and I love it when he is a little bit rough.

Currently i was just waking up. We were partying last night and I think I drunk a bit too much. Usually I am an early riser but today I felt really drowsy. I pulled myself free out of Hikaru's arm which held me to his naked flesh. I was equally undressed so I picked up his shirt and put it on and I also took his boxers. I love wearing his clothes and he loves seeing me in them and then undressing me. I stumble through his apartment and make my way to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. I realize to late that his two brothers are up and already in the kitchen. They look up as I come in through the door and both blush at my appearance. I don't really care much. I'm not this shy little girl from Kyoto anymore. I am a grown up woman. I go and pour me some coffee into a mug and I sit down by the table.

"Morning guys. I thought you weren't here today. Hikaru said something about you guys sleeping elsewhere."

"Ähm... we were going to sleep at a friends house but he had to cancel at the last minute so we came back home."

So we talked a little bit till Hikaru came into the kitchen and sat down heavily in the chair next to me. I stood up and poured him some coffee. He accepted it gratefully. I gave him a kiss and sat down to eat my breakfast. After we finished we went to take a shower. We didn't have much to do that day so we took our time and made love in the shower. After that we got dressed and I went home to change. I was meeting with Kanae today. Kanae is my best friend. We met at TBM studios were I was waiting for Hikaru because we had a lunch date. She is an actress and she is really beautiful and many men find her attractive. On that day she was harassed by one of her co-workers some guy I don't know the name of. He was constantly bugging her for a date and I took pity on her because I could see that she didn't really like him. So I went and interrupted him pretending I was her friend and that we already had plans and that we needed to go because we were already late. So I took her hand and hurried away from him.

She was really grateful and we became fast friends. She didn't have many friends because there aren't many people in the industry that are sincere. She also had some bad experiences from school where some girls pretended to be her friends but turned on her because they were jealous of her beauty. Today I was going to her agency LME, the same as Hikaru's. I decided to wear a black corsage like top which ended just above my belly button, jeans hot pants and high healed sandals. My hair was longer, a little bit under my shoulders but the color was still the same burgundy red and I let them hang loose around my shoulders. I put some light make-up on and took my bag and went out of my apartment. Some men were staring after me and that gave my ego a little boost. I always got looks when I went out and I liked it to some extend when it wasn't to leering. I got into my car and made my way to meet Kanae. After a while I arrived at the LME building. I never actually went inside the building Hikaru and I always met somewhere else and the same with Kanae but today Kanae had much to do and little time so we decided to meet here so that we could still spend some time together and talk about what happened recently in our lives. Kanae and I met at a cafe called LAHearts. We chatted about everything and I told her that I was thinking of ending the relationship between me and Hikaru. She understood what I felt and she encouraged me to end things with Hikaru if he wasn't the one. It wouldn't do us both any good if we stayed together when it wasn't a relationship that would last forever. We bade each other good bye and I walked down the hall to head out. I was just turning the corner when someone bumped into me and I fell down on my butt.

"Oww..." I said and looked up to see who bumped into me. I looked into deep brown eyes and a handsome face. He was handsome and tall. I was used to Hikaru who was about the same hight as me but this man before me was the tallest person I have ever met. I knew who he was. Of course I knew it. He is japans number one male celebrity. Ren Tsuruga, actor and model. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen but that is just his appearance who knows how his personality is. He could be an arrogant ass and it wouldn't matter how good he looks.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going. Here let me help you up. Your not hurt are you?" he asked me and held out a hand. I accepted and let him help me up.

"Umm... I don't think that I am hurt anywhere." I was saying when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and stumbled into him. He caught me around the waist. He helped me to stand upright. "I think I sprained my ankle." I told him.

"Let me help you. There is a doctor on floor three, he can look it over."

"Thank you." I said gratefully and looked down to see if I had dropped something on the ground when he bumped into me. I saw my keys on the floor and was about to pick it up but ren was faster. He picked it up from the ground and lifted it to his eyes. I held my hand out and wanted to thank him but then I saw his eyes. They were fixed on my keychain. It was as if he was remembering something from looking at it like something from the past that he had forgotten but remembered again while grazing at my keychain. It is a stone. A blue stone filled with my most treasured memories.

AN: sry for the wait but I am no writer and I need some time to write something. So can you guess which stone ren is starring at so intently. (:D


End file.
